


two days, max

by moonlightcanary



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: ...maybe i miss having movie nights/sleepovers with my friends, AND FALLING ASLEEP TOGETHER DURING SAID MOVIE NIGHTS, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, and goddammit i will manifest that myself if i have to, and movie nights, and this is me projecting. mind ur business, i just want canon to give me the big brother/younger sister dynamic between nicky and nile, it's about the SIBLING BONDING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcanary/pseuds/moonlightcanary
Summary: Nicky was needed for the mission for his sniper skills, Andy was still healing from their last mission, Joe had stayed behind to make sure that Andy was actuallyresting,which left Nile tagging along with Nicky for the"learning experience."It's their first mission that'sjust the two of them,soof coursethey end up stuck in the Russian safe house together.It is a learning experience for Nile, though the lesson is not in any form of tactical skills.The lesson is ofNicky,of learning how he expresses his love, in welcoming the older brother esque tendencies that come with it.
Relationships: Nile Freeman & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	two days, max

Nile wakes up to the smell she can only describe as _‘breakfast’_ . Stretching her arms and legs out, she notes that she is decidedly _not_ in the bed she had claimed in the safe house. It takes her a second to realize she is on the couch, and another to remember watching movies with Nicky late into the night. She smiles, realizing they must’ve fallen asleep sometime during their watch of _Emperor’s New Groove_ \- which Nile had been appalled to learn Nicky had never seen. _(“It is a child’s movie?” “No! Well, technically, yes, but it’s a masterpiece. We have to watch it next.”)_ Stretching out again, she forces her eyes to open and finds that her head is pillowed on the dark fabric of one of Nicky’s hoodies. She smiles again as she pictures Nicky carefully folding the hoodie to tuck beneath her head. This trip has ended up showing Nile a whole other side to the nine hundred year old Italian man, she had seen glimpses of it before- his _‘kindness beyond reason’_ as Joe called it- usually when he was with Joe, sometimes with Andy, but this trip has been the first time she had it directed at her in full. 

(This trip where they were only have supposed to have been gone two full days max- one day to scope the target out and the next to _‘quietly eliminate him,’_ as Copley had said- they passed that two day deadline three days ago. The hit itself was easy, it was the unforeseen _massive snowstorm_ that suddenly hit the exact area in Russia that they happened to be in that has led them to being on day _five_ of their supposed _‘two day max’_ trip.)

With another deep inhale of the enticing smell of whatever fancy breakfast Nicky was undoubtedly cooking, Nile pushes the blanket that had been carefully laid on top of her- another one of Nicky’s kindnesses- off of her, and forces herself to get up. 

Of course as soon as she stands she is met with the chill of the air- while this safe house thankfully has heating, the structure is old with cracks and gaps that lets the cold seep in- the chill sends a shiver down her spine. Nile glances back at Nicky’s hoodie, debates it for a split second and then grabs it up and slips it over her head. She’s pleasantly surprised to find it still warm- Nicky must’ve only pulled it off himself recently- and she snuggles into it slightly. The hoodie is large on her, the sleeves hanging past her hands, and Nile is met with a fond memory of being a child, wearing her mother’s jacket when she had forgotten to bring her own and she had complained to her mother of being cold. The memory is bittersweet, as memories of her old life always are, she wraps her arms around herself and lets the moment come and pass, breathing through the feelings. 

The memory passes, and her stomach grumbles and she is once again reminded of the delicious smell wafting from the kitchen. She lets the smell guide her.

Nicky is standing at the stove, his back is turned to Nile but she can faintly hear him humming softly under his breath as he uses a spatula to flip whatever it is he’s cooking. He looks… relaxed, she can’t see his face, but his posture is the most relaxed she’s seen since they had left on this mission, he doesn’t like being apart from Joe- and Nile suspects, now that Andy is mortal, being apart from her is harder too- and he had been… less than pleased when the snowstorm hit, keeping them apart for even longer. 

“Did you sleep well?” 

Nicky’s back is still turned to Nile, attention fixed on the pan in front of him. Nile blinks, there’s no one else in the room- or in the safe house at all for that matter- for him to be speaking to, but Nile still hesitates for a moment, caught off guard. 

“As well as one can on a couch, I suppose.” Nile says finally. 

She goes to roll her shoulders in an attempt to alleviate the ache one comes to expect after falling asleep on a couch, she pauses mid-movement- there’s no ache in her shoulders, neck, back, anywhere. 

“Oh,” She says softly, finding herself amazed by yet another perk of her immortality, “actually, _better_ than one normally does on a couch.”

Nicky spares a glance over his shoulder at her, he has one eyebrow raised slightly, but Nile can see the small smile tugging at his lips.

“How about you-” Nile pauses, trying to search her memory to see if she had any recollection of Nicky moving off the couch in the night, she doesn’t- “did you sleep well?”

“You don’t snore, if that’s what you’re asking.” 

Nile nods, though it’s more to herself, as Nicky’s attention is back on the food he is cooking. “...does Joe snore?”

Nicky turns and points at her with a spatula, “Not that we speak of.”

His tone is stern, but the smile is still tugging at his lips, betraying any real menace in his words. 

Nile grins, filing this information in the back of her mind- along with all the other silly mundane things she’s got on the other immortals, for “blackmail” purposes. (She grew up doing the same thing for her younger brother and some habits you don’t break.)

“What are you making?” Nile asks, finally moving from her spot in the door way to grab a cup of coffee.

“Just a frittata, though we did not have some of the ingredients I would prefer to have used, but it will do.”

Nile smiles again, “Knowing your cooking, _‘it will do’_ is an understatement.”

**Author's Note:**

> not pictured: nile & nicky later facetiming joe & andy (which they do daily bc _'modern technology CAN be a gift, see nicky?'_ ) and nile declaring to joe that she "is going to steal his husband, permanently" and andy responding with "oh, please don't. his moping is already bad enough." and joe pretending to be offended for all of One Minute before everyone devolves into laughter.


End file.
